monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter Fanon:Chat/Logs/19 February 2013
11:32 Me: Wel 11:32 ? 11:35 Who the heel's Dave? 11:35 *hell's 11:49 The main character of TGHD 11:50 I hte the name Dave. 11:50 but ok 12:02 lol 12:04 Bac k :P 12:04 Hey jon 12:18 Bot, bot, bot bot oppo robot style 12:19 Oh hai bot :P 12:19 Hows it been ? 12:19 hallo 12:19 its a robot...... 12:19 Indeed. 12:20 Hes a bot... 12:20 Quack 12:20 I am a robot, model A-1 AutoWikiBot 12:20 And he talks 12:20 Ty! 12:20 ik ur cead 12:20 Process="ANTITALK:::Quack">< 12:20 The bot can kick too ya know :/ 12:20 Unable to process! Error! Help, creator! 12:21 YUNO be nice to bot :troll: 12:21 LOL 12:21 Oh lord *Facepalm* 12:21 ik thats cead controling it 12:21 OMG 12:21 ohai there stranger 12:21 IS THAT... 12:21 Hm hi 12:21 IT COULDNT BE 12:21 I don't 12:21 what 12:21 lol 12:21 Greetings. 12:21 yep it's me 12:21 It has a simulated response thingy, right? The bot, I mean. 12:21 ARENT YOU AN LPER!? 12:21 yep 12:21 LPER? 12:21 LETS PLAYER 12:21 ... 12:22 no jk that's just my brotger 12:22 ... 12:22 wat 12:22 PROCESS=FAIL 12:22 ... 12:22 brother 12:22 Darn it all xD 12:22 whos lets player pesky 12:22 Make sense. 12:22 o 12:22 (troll) 12:22 Greetings. 12:22 Tell your bro i love his lets plays ^_^ 12:22 art is here 12:22 the real Cobanermani456 is my bro 12:22 Where exactly did you come from, Cobanermani? 12:22 omg 12:22 CC? 12:22 its really him! 12:23 Oh just the GF Wiki 12:23 Omg! 12:23 it is him! 12:23 holy 12:23 O_o 12:23 spaz you alright+ 12:23 ? 12:23 wanna talk to the real him 12:23 YES! 12:23 Sure why not :P 12:23 ok 12:23 brb 12:23 omg 12:23 omg! 12:24 Sonic games ^_^ 12:24 im freaking out 12:24 hey what's up everyone Cobanermani456 here 12:24 OMG 12:24 ahhh!!!! 12:24 did you guys see the new vid 12:24 Hey the names pesky :P 12:24 hi Pesky 12:24 No lol link me up :P 12:24 im peskys spazing guy 12:24 spazing 12:24 Spazing guy? 12:24 yep 12:24 0_o 12:24 oh ok 12:24 Have you guys subscribed to me yet 12:25 "pokes cobanermani" 12:25 Its really him.... 12:25 Yeah i have 12:25 im crying.... 12:25 in JOY! 12:25 Let me turn that 12:25 into despair. 12:25 ill be watching these new vids :P 12:26 art 12:26 Watch Sonic Generations PC Mod 12:26 Kk 12:26 I like art yes. 12:26 alright gotta go nice meeting you guys 12:27 im so excidited 12:27 I CAN'T SPELL 12:27 Good-bye. 12:27 No you can't, Spazing. :| 12:27 So I guess this is the end if the video so that means goodbye see ya and Who's Gonna Rock The Place it's me 12:27 ohai 12:28 bye dude! 12:28 see ya 12:28 cu 12:28 You can't spell even when you're not excited, Spazing. -_-" 12:28 of coruse 12:29 no! 12:29 no.... 12:29 no... ;( 12:29 Oh chill the fuck out. 12:29 This is all he has to offer? 12:29 :O 12:29 :/ 12:31 Lol spaz chill... 12:31 You would be happy if i sent a life supply of peanut butter... 12:31 Hes human just like the rest of us... 12:31 lol 12:32 can i have PB? 12:32 plz??? 12:32 Bye 12:32 Eww, why would you want that shite? 12:32 cu 12:32 ^ 12:32 Per uKantorEX 12:32 :troll: 12:33 i like peanut butter 12:33 The Robot has emotions--surprise surprise 12:33 Strange creature. 12:33 AND I LIKE MOTOR OIL 12:33 PROBLEM!? :troll: 12:33 Nope. 12:33 cool 12:33 B) 12:33 pesky 12:33 "Good." 12:33 -Bot 12:33 Meh. 12:33 can i have a PB 12:34 There's no such this as A peanut butter, fool. -_- 12:35 art left so quick 2013 02 19